


[podfic] 00.06

by reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Imprinting, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, squid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"'4 and 14 adopt a newborn baby together. What do they name it, how do they raise it, etc, etc. Do they eventually get it siblings? Do they ditch it in a dumpster on prom night because its not as fun as they thought?' THIS IS QUITE LITERALLY THE WEIRDEST THING I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. And yet, I am oddly charmed by it."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] 00.06

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [00.06](https://archiveofourown.org/works/50657) by [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith). 



  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)

**Warnings:** crossover, crack, kidfic, squid

**Length:**  00:13:08  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28HP_Band%29%20_00.06_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)


End file.
